


Blinding

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It earns him only pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding

“You’re one kinky sonufabitch, you know that?” Hal pants, breathless, closing his eyes against the maelstrom of yellow and fear that pulsates through the air into the deepest parts of himself. There is will, and there is this, and it’s fucking _agony_.

Sinestro, palming Hal’s cock with vibrant energy, laughs, deep and low and hollow. Desolate. He has shed his nobility and become a wraith, full of darkness. “Perhaps. You will give in to me, Jordan.”

Hal flips him the bird, grimacing.

It earns him only pain.

“Humans,” Sinestro intones thoughtfully as he crushes Hal’s lungs, “are so very weak.”


End file.
